


The Window

by April151370



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April151370/pseuds/April151370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang doesn't know how to deal with the aftermath of the attack on Beacon, so she stares out the window. Just some of her thoughts as she attempts to come to grips with her new situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

Yang doesn’t remember much of the end of the Battle of Beacon. She doesn’t even remember her fight with Adam. She can vaguely recall the flight back to Patch, but only some bits and pieces when she was awake for longer than a few seconds or minutes at a time. She fully awoke near the end of the flight. She woke up screaming, for Ruby, for Blake, for Weiss, for the immeasurable amount of pain she was in. The doctor had wanted to sedate her right then, but Qrow stopped them then broke her out of her trance. He told her what had happened and she wished that the doctor had sedated her. That would be better than knowing that Ruby was unconscious, that most of her arm was gone, that Weiss was on her way back to Atlas, that Blake had run again, that Pyrrha was dead, and that Beacon had fallen and with it the CCTS. She really wished that the doctor had sedated her but he wouldn't so she tried to empty her mind by staring blankly out of one of the windows on the ship.

When the ship made it back to Patch, to home, Yang was helped into her room by Qrow and watched her father carry Ruby’s limp, but living, body into her room across the hall. Taiyang had tried to console his wounded daughter by telling her that she could have a prosthetic made, that with a little therapy she would be back to where she was, but it was wasted on Yang. To her it seemed pointless. She couldn’t fight anymore, but there was nothing left for her to fight for anyways,o she filled her time by just staring out the window.

Ruby woke up some days after their return. Yang wasn’t sure how many. Her mind was almost always a blank. She just spent her time looking out her window. She could barely manage to say her sister’s name when she came to visit her and when she finally looked at her there were a few tears in her eyes. It was the first time she talked about what had happened at all, and she quickly shut back down. Talking about how Weiss had been swept away by her father and how Blake had just ran, it was too much and she was unable to even say “I love you too” to Ruby.

Some more time passed. It was winter now, and snow covered the ground. Early one morning her father brought Yang breakfast like always before he brought Ruby hers. As Yang was just beginning to pick at it when she heard a crash as her father dropped the tray he brought Ruby’s food to her on. She still stared out that window into the trees as he ran by, not looking up even though she knew that Ruby must be gone.

Yang was the helpless girl left behind once again. Left to just stare out the window at the birds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
